Eyes
by bloomsburry
Summary: In his old life, he was known as the Darkest Wizard of all time. Now, he's been reborn in a body of a girl with pink hair, and far too young to be anything else. But he has eyes… eyes that see, eyes that hungers, eyes that covet the power of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. And it seems being constantly overlook was a good thing after all. (Tom Riddle reborn as Sakura)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know when exactly I started to regain my memories.

But as soon as I remembered who I had been in my past, I couldn't help but feel disgusted when I beheld myself in front of a mirror.

I was two and half years old again.

I had pink hair and vivid green eyes, eyes that reminded me of my sworn enemy; Harry Potter.

I wanted to pluck them out from my skull with a spoon and crushed them beneath my foot.

I hated my eyes.

I hated it so much that I contemplated about having an eye transplant.

Perhaps I would someday….

…

In my past, I was called Lord Voldemort.

People trembled at the mention of my name and even most don't dare utter it.

I was the Darkest Wizard of all time.

But now…

Now, I'm a girl named Haruno Sakura.

Nothing more but a child.

_Weak. _

_Pathetic._

And easily ignored...

….

However..

Perhaps being constantly overlooked was not a bad thing after all…

This I would soon realize as I grew older and begin to covet the power that I did not have.

Power that I would see in the eyes from two of the most Powerful Clan in Konoha.

The Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

I wanted their eyes.

I wanted the Sharigan and the Byakuugan.

And what Lord Voldemort wanted, he always got.

Mayhap even acquiring the Legendary Rinnegan.

….

..

.

I was a child with an adult's mind.

I had the advantage…which was good…

However, I was very wary about the world that I had been born into.

I didn't trust anyone, not even the parents who raised me.

So I watched and learned and acted, of what I supposed to be a normal behavior of a child my age.

I allowed myself to be coddled, inwardly cringing when the woman who was my mother, coaxed and cooed and pinched my cheeks and hugged me, which always left me _very, very uncomfortable._

The experienced was distressing. Though I had no choice on the matter and in turn, I giggled and squealed and make cute little faces that I know the man with the dull-pink hair, styled in a shape of cherry-blossom flower, and the shoulder-length blonde woman – my so-called parents – would find adorable.

_"Kawaii Saku-chan! Kawaii!"_

I would always hear them say.

Days, weeks, months, I pretended to be a normal child while my parents doted on me.

..

In my previous life, Japan was one of the countries that I had visited during my travels as I delved further and further into the Dark Arts, and nihongo, a language that I had learned during my stay in the country.

Hence, it wasn't quite hard for me to pick on it once more. I listened to my parents talked about the world I was born into. I know I wasn't in the same world because I've seen people leaping from rooftop to rooftop occasionally through the open window of my nursery room.

I didn't think muggles in Japan were even capable of that; to move with nary a sound and defy the laws of gravity by standing straight from a wall.

So when both my 'parents' weren't looking, I practiced speaking the language. My words were garbled.

I stuttered at first.

I still had yet to exercise my tongue and mouth to form words that children my age would find difficult to pronounce, much less understand.

But I'm patient and so I relearned what I needed to learn.

...

My parents continued to pay me their undivided attention, their adoration, their love.

It was disconcerting, especially to someone like me who hadn't known what love had been, having grown up as an orphan and shunned by the other children, and even the Adults who supervised the Wool's Orphanage.

I had to grudgingly admit that I no longer minded their show of..._affection_. In fact, I accepted that they were now my 'parents', even though there were instances where I was tempted to stab one of them with a special blade that I had often seen those people leaping on the rooftops who were liken to carry.

I heard my mother called them shinobi.

..

I had silently wondered, contemplated whether my parents would be alarm if I showed signs that I learned faster than was expected of a child?

Still, I hesitated, remembering my past when I had been in Wool's Orphanage. Children my age had feared me for acting so strange and the adults had constantly kept an eye on me, of which I couldn't afford around Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki, something that would limit my movements.

Thus, in secret, I crept into my parent's bedroom while they had been elsewhere and stole books for me to study.

Of course, I had to take one book at that time so as not to alert them that they were missing one from their shelves. I hid it somewhere in the nursery room where they won't be able to find.

The first book had been difficult to read since I had to re-educate myself with the written words; both hiragana and katakana. But the second book I consumed in a matter of three days (I wasn't able to read all the time since I had to pretend to be a child my age.)

Months passed by in similar fashion and I learned more and more about the world that I was born into.

I was very careful not to let my parents suspect anything.

...

I was around nearly three years old when I learned about the clans.

I learned about their special kind of power.

The Kekkei Genkai or the Bloodline limit.

It reminded me of my ability to speak to snakes which I inherited from the Salazar bloodline. Although it was nothing compared to the power I read that these clan members could do.

I was curious… and I wanted to see what these people could do with my very eyes.

..

My parents had a map of Konoha and I memorized the locations of the compounds where most of the Clans lived.

I had to marvel at the fact that the body that I was born into had a brain that was in some way beneficial to me.

I had a photographic memory. So I tracked an imaginary line on the map where I could circumnavigate my way towards the place that I wanted to go.

To both the Uchiha Compound and the Hyuugas.

The clans that I found to be more…_fascinating_ compared to others.

...

However, it was around February when I was presented with an opportunity that I couldn't ignore.

Mebuki - my mother - had taken me outside and brought me to the playground where children my age were happily playing.

I had been there to the playground occasionally and met other children with shinobi parents, well-known or otherwise but most of the children that I had seen were from _civilian_ descent.

So it came such a pleasant surprise for me when I saw a pair of boys there, with the Uchiha clan symbol emblazoned on the back of their high-collared shirts.

My mother had been carrying me in her arms when I saw them and I had stared.

I couldn't repress the bubble of excitement rising within me when I saw them with my own two eyes.

Perhaps I would have to postpone my plans to visit the Clans at their compound, and study them….not while I could see one Uchiha brat playing in the same playground as I was, and under a watchful eye of his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't hesitate to act on this opportunity that is presented to me. So after scurrying away from my mother, I hastily approach the two Uchiha siblings with the intention of introducing myself to them.

"You should go ahead and play, otouto." I hear the older Uchiha boy say to the younger one.

"But I don't want to play here, niisan," says the other boy as I near them.

"You must, Sasuke. It's what our mother wants."

"Why must mother insist that I play with the civilian children? They are boring." complains the younger boy.

The elder of the two Uchihas is not given the chance to answer back because he has already notice me.

Sensing that the older boy is more approachable in that moment, I decide to introduce myself to him first.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura." I say smoothly as I halt in front of him. My introduction is flawless and with no hesitation on my part as I stretch out my hand for the older boy to shake.

"Hello, Sakura," says the older boy, who is probably around eight years old. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

The older boy, Uchiha Itachi, takes my hand and shakes it.

I briefly note the gleam of amusement in his eyes as he regards me and I realize that my words and actions must appear too formal for someone my age.

"It's nice to meet you, Itachi." I tell him while I give him my best smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura," comes Itachi's response, who smiles softly at me in return.

"Why are you talking to us anyway?" asks the scowling boy who stands beside Itachi.

I immediately turn my attention to the boy, who appears to be in the same age as me.

"Sasuke, don't be rude," comes Itachi's reprimand.

The scowl on the boy's face only grow all the more fiercer as he looks at me.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to her too, otouto?" Itachi suddenly says and I simply observe how the younger boy, Sasuke, seems to pout at this suggestion.

"Do I have to, Itachi?" the boy asks while he shoots a frown in my direction.

"Yes, you have too and it's only polite to do so, Sasuke," is the older boy's stern reply.

"If you say so, niisan," comes the reluctant response from the younger boy. Then, he turns towards me and says, "Hello. My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hi, Sasuke. My name is Haruno Sakura." I tell him while I extend my hand towards him. He looks at my hand for a moment before he shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." The boy says to her while I say to him at the same time, "It's nice to meet you too, Sasuke."

I let go of Sasuke's hand soon after and asks. "So...How long have you two been using this place as your playground?"

"Why do you ask?" The boy, Itachi, inquires curiously.

"I'm just wondering because I haven't really seen you two here before." I explain to them.

"I see…" Itachi replies, "Well, this will be my first time letting my little brother play here in this playground. That is probably the reason you haven't seen us before here, Sakura."

"But don't you have your own playground in the Uchiha Compound?" is my query as I meet the eight year old's stare.

"We do have a playground in the Uchiha Compound." The older boy nods his head. "However, it was my mother's decision to have my little brother play here with the Clan and civilian kids alike. She says she wants my brother to make friends with other children who are not from our clan."

"Oh...your mother must be a reasonable woman then for allowing your brother to play with the non-Uchiha children." I state.

"Yes, she is." Itachi agrees.

"Then, will it be alright if I ask your brother to play with me?" I asks while I glance at the boy, Sasuke, in particular. Even though deep down I don't have the desire to play like a child. Nonetheless, if this is how I get close to the Uchiha Clan, then I will have to pretend otherwise.

More than that, I intend to get more information from them regarding their clan, and the only way to do that is to firmly establish myself as a friend to both boys.

And since I notice that the older boy is far more perceptive than the younger one, I decide in that moment to simply talk to Uchiha Sasuke first, who is too young to realize what I plan to do.

At my question, Uchiha Sasuke seems about ready to protest, but is instantly stop when Itachi answers.

"Yes, I'm fine with it." the older boy tells me.

I turn my gaze towards the younger Uchiha and says to him, "Sasuke, do you want to go and play?"

Sasuke looks like he is about to deny my request.

"Go ahead, Sasuke." Itachi says before his younger brother can say anything, "Go on and play with Sakura."

"But how about you, Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"You don't have to worry about me, otouto. I will be watching and sitting on that chair near the sandbox."

"Are you really sure you just want to watch us play?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," is Itachi's firm answer.

"Alright, niisan." Sasuke says before he shifts his attention back to me. "Let's go."

Afterward, I follow after Sasuke who seems to want to use the swings first.

"May I ask if you started your ninja training, Sasuke?" I asks the boy as soon as we sit down on our respective swings.

"No, not yet…" comes Sasuke's short response as he pushes against the ground and swings himself back and forth.

"Why is that?" I asks, "Don't Clan children start training earlier than that?"

"Since Konoha is already at peace time, my father postponed my physical training until I turn five." The boy explains to her, "Although he has asks me to memorize all the basic hand-seals and katas that I need to learn."

"Good for you," I remark as I, too, begin to swing back and forth. "My father does not have the same mindset as your father. He hasn't even started teaching me anything relevant yet, much less the hand-seals or katas."

That is true, but that won't stop me from learning them by myself. In fact, I have already began reading about the basic ninja techniques that I need to learn from books in my parent's library.

"So your parents are shinobis too?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yes, they are. Well, at least, my father is. He's a Genin of Konoha." I inform the other boy.

"Well, my father is the Head of the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke tells her with a proud expression.

At Sasuke's words, I can't help but feel a surge of triumph for learning this information. It hasn't even been a minute yet and Sakura is already learning more from the boy than she expects.

_He is the son of the Uchiha Clan Head, huh?_ I think as I scrutinize the boy. _This will make it easier for me to learn more about the Uchiha Clan. The child is too naive to realize that I'm slowly trying to extract information from him._

Thus, as the two of us continue to play in the playground, I slowly, but surely learn more about the boy and his Clan.

Uchiha Itachi, the child prodigy, hasn't even realize what I was doing.

And so by the end of the day, as I bid my farewell to them, I have already gathered a treasure trove of information from Uchiha Sasuke, who seems to have warm up to me after a while. Although most I learn from him are not relevant yet to what I intend to do, but I know that I will learn more from him if I continue to be his friend.

And that will be my goal. To become close to both boys as much as possible, especially Uchiha Sasuke, even to the point that they will begin to trust me with their secret.


	3. Chapter 3

I continue to see both Sasuke and Itachi in the following months thereafter. My mother, of course, is happy for me for having new friends. I am grateful for her since she allows me to go to the playground and see the Uchiha boys often. If not, my plan to get close to the boys would have failed in the coming months afterward.

After I realize that Sasuke has started training with his father, I immediately start training on my own and in secret. I stole a book from my parents collection regarding the Shinobi basics and I learn the simple Katas and Hand seals and everything a beginner needs to know.

My goal is to build muscles and increase my stamina in no time before I start testing my chakra reserves. Other than that, I need to be on par with the Uchiha boys who already has an impressive knowledge on the basic shinobi arts while their bodies are better trained than mine.

So for the following months, I trained my body as much as I am able to. Often times as I join Sasuke in the playground, I always challenge the boy to perform Katas that I try to mimic. And instead of playing all the time, I also try to improve my physical body, like running for a long time around the playground to improve my stamina. Or to use the monkey bars to strengthen my arms, or use the swing to jump high like a ninja. Just small things that slowly builds my strength and stretch my limbs. However, when I am not playing like a child, I often exercise in my room, or in the backyard while my parents are asleep.

Still, I find that it isn't enough. So other than training, I also start reading the most advance books and testing my chakra reserves as time pass by. As I experiment in sticking a leaf into my forehead, I realize that I am rather good with chakra control because I was able to stick the leaf into my forehead after my second try.

It's like learning magic all over again, but this time I'm using chakra to do something impossible.

After I learn that I have a better control over my chakra, I immediately start researching more about it and how to take advantage of this innate ability that I have. During my readings, I learn that Tsunade Senju has a perfect chakra control, which she uses for accomplishing a lot of impressive medical ninjutsu.

At this information, my mind race at all the possibility which I can do with my perfect chakra control. I shortly realize that this ability will be beneficial to me in the future, especially if I extract the eyes from a live subject.

From then on, I start outlining my plans in how to obtain the eyes that I so desire while I intend to learn more about eye transplantation. I plan to obtain each eye from the Hyuuga and Uchiha, which I know will be hard to do. But no matter, I have years yet to prepare to do the dark deed.

So at an early age, I express my interest in medical ninjutsu to my parents, who seems more supportive of me than usual. However, since its hard for me to obtain such books from the Konoha library, I decide to ask either my father or mother if they can get the books for me.

After compelling them with my expressive eyes, I am able to convince my parents to obtain the books that I need. Unfortunately, they only provid me with books that are mostly for beginner's in medical ninjutsu. Still, it is better than nothing at all.

Thus, I begin to learn more about the process of medical ninjutsu. I start with the Anatomy book which seems to be vital in learning the subject. Furthermore, I begin testing my chakra control more often, where I start to improve beyond leap and bound. I even surpass Sasuke in that area, who likes to boast that he is better at everything.

When my parents aren't looking, I start practicing tree-walking in the backyard as well and I was able to do it after my first try and without supervision. At this point, I consider myself a child prodigy, but I am still nothing compared to Uchiha Itachi, who has already graduated the Academy at an early age. But I know he is able to accomplish this because of his eyes and his brilliant mind.

However, he isn't the only brilliant child in Konoha.

I am, too.

Thus, every time I have the opportunity, I sneak out of the house and stalk the eldest Uchiha. At this point, I am already able to diminish my chakra output to the point of being undetectable, so it is easier for me to follow Uchiha Itachi to his usual training ground.

The older boy has showed his training ground to me once and told me that he trains there every day just before lunch and dinner. After learning this, I, of course, decided to stalk him from then on. Just because I can, and just because I want to know more about the Uchiha prodigy, to analyze his strength and weakness, but most of all, I want to learn more about the power of his Sharingan eyes.

Hence, as I watch him train without him realizing it, I soon discover that I wasn't the only one who is stalking him. In fact, as I am lurking in the bushes of the training ground, I see a pale, dark-haired man watching the Uchiha heir with a certain amount of interest in his eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there on the ground while watching the yellow-eyed man. But he must have sense my presence somehow because he suddenly turns in my direction and stare right at me.

I, of course, stare right back at him without an ounce of fear.

Perhaps I shouldn't have done so because the next thing I know, the man is gone from where he stands and only to appear in front of me without warning.

"You are coming with me, child." the man hisses at me.

Then, before I can utter a protest, he suddenly grabs my arm and use a teleportation jutsu to whisk me away.

I know right then and there that I am in deep trouble.

For the man who took me away is none other than Orochimaru.


End file.
